Heroes and Villians
by 11nagrom
Summary: '"No!" Emma screamed as Regina fell to the ground. This wasn't the Regina she knew, this was the fictional bandit whom she'd met just hours ago but would still trust her life with entirely. Between the buzzing chaos of her mind she could faintly hear her son shouting as he dropped to the ground beside her.' Oneshot. Swan-Mills family vibes. Slightly AU. Happy ending.


**Author's Note: Tiny alternate ending to their escape from the Author's _Heroes and Villains_ world in 4x22. Emma's embarrassed by Regina seeing how much she really cares about her after the former mayor's near-death experience. Swan-Mills family vibes (as they should be).**

* * *

"No!" Emma screamed as Regina fell to the ground. This wasn't the Regina she knew, this was the fictional bandit whom she'd met just hours ago but would still trust her life with entirely. Between the buzzing chaos of her mind, she could faintly hear her son shouting as he dropped to the ground beside her.

Her mind cleared as she could suddenly hear again.

"Mom," Henry sobbed, holding her shoulders.

"Regina," Emma dropped to her knees and then crossed her legs, pulling Regina onto her. "Why would you do that?" Emma said. "You-you don't even believe you're his mother."

"I believe you," she gasped, still in shock at the warmth in her chest in which her loyal blood escaped her. "I believe I'm his mother in your special land. I couldn't let him die," she cried. "And you know me as well. And you love him. I-I took one for the team."

"Thank you," Emma cried, leaning down to hold her. "I really damn hope you're here in the other world."

"Why do you care so much about me?"

"You're Henry's mother. I love you."

Henry rubbed his eyes and looked at her in shock. "Emma," he smiled gently, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

The saviour cried and leant down again. "I promised I'd give you a happy ending."

"You'll find a way," Regina whispered. "I trust that you will." She closed her eyes.

"No!" Henry cried, holding her bloody hand. Her warm and now sticky blood was all over him, Emma too.

Emma sobbed as the final bell chimed, signifying that their stories were now set in stone.

" _Fine, I'll do it_!" The author yelled distantly. Emma and Henry looked over for the source of the noise.

Isaac had been pinned down by Robin, a sharp arrow to his neck.

The Author grasped for the book and quickly wrote them the reality they desired; relief flooding his veins that he was not going to die in that moment.

* * *

Emma blinked in shock as she opened her eyes. She was lying on the dry road of Storybrooke, Regina's head on her legs, back in her normal clothes, with Henry laying beside them.

Regina opened her eyes and sat up in confusion.

"Mom!" her son said tearily, instantly leeching onto her in an embrace.

"Woah, hey," Regina said with concern as her son squeezed her all too tightly. Emma sat up properly and sniffed. She quickly wiped at her eyes, not wanting the mayor to see.

Regina looked at her. "You crying for me, Swan?"

"Nope," Emma sniffed again.

"I never knew you cared so, dear."

"I told you. You're Henry's mother."

"I think I'm a little more than that. You do _'love'_ me and all..."

Emma rolled her eyes with half a smile. "I was hoping you wouldn't remember that. I thought you were dying. People say weird shit when you die."

"I don't believe a word you say... But I am sorry that I scared you both."

Her son finally pulled away and softly smiled to her. "I'm just glad you're okay. I can't believe you almost died for me," he rubbed at his still damp eyes. "...You had such faith in us."

Regina nodded and held his cheek for a moment. "I trust you both. And I guess she trusted you too."

Emma met her eye for a moment, inhaling the unspoken sentiment. The former mayor just gave her a soft nod of assurance. In the rather indefinable relationship they shared, their most comprehensive conversations often didn't need any words at all.

"Thank you," Regina finally said after a moment, turning to her son. Well thank you both," she looked at the sheriff too, "for saving us all. For saving me even when I didn't believe you."

Emma simply nodded and stood, feeling that she'd already said too much. "It's what we do," she said nonchalantly. Her eyes, however, told Regina that it was so much more than that.


End file.
